


Only Two

by christarennerston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Drunkenness, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You and the Winchesters went to a bar for info, but having to worry about a drunk Sammy was not part of the deal





	

Sitting in a bar had become a normal thing for you when you traveled with the Winchesters. There was always a bar to go to on each mission and you always seemed to stop there at least once on the trip. Dean said it was to get information, but you and Sam knew it was because of the liquor and the ladies. It wasn’t like you minded though, it was always fun to watch Dean get tipsy and flirt.

With a sigh, you sipped at your water, keeping an eye on the boys. Sam was at the bar talking to the bartender and Dean was chatting up some chick in a cowboy hat. Your eyes wandered to the other patrons, men and women throwing darts or playing pool as the jukebox played on for background noise. Laughter could be heard all around you, but that didn’t make you feel any more at ease.

With slow steps, you walked toward the bar, making sure your sleeveless trench didn’t snag on anything. You leaned against the bar, grabbing the bartender’s attention. “Hey, can I get a rum and coke this time,” you asked, batting your eyelashes.

“Sure thing, doll, on the house,” the bartender replied with a gruff voice and a wink. You let the guy think you were interested, but there was no way you were crawling anywhere near him.

You told him thanks and slid down to where Sam stood, a smile on your lips. “Any news?”

Sam looked at you oddly, as if he couldn’t focus. “Well, they haven’t heard anything weird.” His words were slurred, making you forget your rum and coke.

“Come on, Sammy, let’s get you home. We don’t need you passing out because I’d leave your ass here for Dean to carry.” Sam giggled as the two of you walked out. You would call Dean later to let him know what happened.

The motel was only a couple of blocks, so you walked with Sam, trying to remember how many drinks he had. You thought it was only two, but you weren’t sure.

“You know, I always liked you in that coat. It makes you look sexy and badass,” Sam told you, wrapping his arm around your hips.

“Sammy, you’re drunk, right now you don’t even know your right from your left. How can you tell me what you like?” You only scoffed at him as his grip on your waist tightened.

“Because I’ve always thought that. I also can’t help but want to watch you when you change shirts. You think we don’t care and that we see you as a sister, but it isn’t true. And when your shirt rides up when you stretch makes me wanna do this.”

Sam put his lips to yours in a sloppy kiss, the taste of beer on his tongue. As much as you wanted the kiss to last longer, you weren’t going to do something he’d regret in the morning. You pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Come on, Sammy, let’s get you back and call Dean to tell him the bartender is the monster. Two drinks doesn’t make you this drunk.”


End file.
